maomaofandomcom-20200222-history
Small
"Small" is the 17th episode of the first season of Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart, and the 17th episode overall. Synopsis Mao Mao’s legendary, gigantic and critical father visits his son at his new job as sheriff. Plot Mao Mao gets a call from his mother, who informs him that his father Shin Mao is coming for a visit. The towering cat soon arrives, but proves to be an overbearing figure who mocks those smaller than himself. After insulting Mao Mao (by getting his name wrong), his sword Geraldine, and his friends, Shin asks for a tour of Pure Heart Valley. However, from the diminutive Sweetypies to the cracked Ruby Pure Heart, Shin Mao finds the whole experience unimpressive. Desperate to gain his father's approval, Mao Mao leads an attack on the Sky Pirates, only for Shin to be distracted by a phone call from his daughter Minori. After extolling her virtues, Shin proves just as disappointed by Mao Mao's foes as anything else. A visit to the site of a previous battle fails to earn his approval as well. However, the group are then attacked by a Shadow Dragon, which Shin quickly goes to confront. As Shin continues to show a lack of appreciation for his son, Mao Mao finally explodes with temper and accuses his father of caring more about his own pride than his son's feeling. When a distracted Shin starts to protest, the Shadow Dragon lands him a crushing blow and reveals a shocking truth: Shin's immense stature is due to his wearing a large mech suit, and in reality he's no bigger than Mao Mao. Mao Mao quickly goes to his father's rescue, and then faces the dragon by himself. As Shin looks on in awe, his son vanquishes the dragon single-pawed. Mao Mao then turns his attention to Shin, who fears his son's retribution, only for Mao Mao to place Shin back in his mech suit. Acting as though his father's humiliation hasn't happened, Mao Mao comments that his father must be disappointed. However, Shin interrupts, and for the first time demonstrates pride in his son and admiration for him. Mao Mao's father then takes his leave, while Mao Mao looks on with Badgerclops and Adorabat. Characters *Adorabat *Badgerclops *Boss Hosstrich *Farmer Bun *Hydra (mentioned) *King Snugglemagne *Mao Mao *Mao Mao's Mother (debut; flashback and mentioned) *Mao Mao's Sisters (mentioned) **Brunhilde (mentioned) **Minori (mentioned) *Muffins *Orangusnake *Ramaraffe *Ratarang *Shin Mao *Shadow Dragon (debut) Trivia * The basis of Small connects in multiple ways for this episode: ** Shin Mao actually smaller than Mao Mao without armor suit ** Shin Mao thinks Mao Mao was only small hero who still need to learn more about being legendary hero. *This episode marks Mao Mao's mom still alive, although it was only heard from telephone conversation. Continuity *Mao Mao is revealed to have received Geraldine from his father; this is later shown in flashback in "Weapon of Choice". *Shin Mao mentions that his family's code forbids eating cobbler; this is later touched upon again in "Sugar Berry Fever". Gallery Videos Mao Mao's Father Pays A Visit Mao Mao Cartoon Network References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2019 Category:A to Z Category:S